Das große Erwachen
by Kylyen
Summary: Was wenn Narzissas Leben eine einzige Lüge war?Mal was anderes von mir!


**Titel:** Das große Erwachen.

**Disclaimer:** das Lied gehört Annett Louisan… Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich mir immer ihre Lieder aussuche. Dabei ist die Musik nicht unbedingt mein Stil.

Die Figuren gehören immer noch JKR. schief

**Inhaltsangabe:** Was wenn Narzissas Leben eine einzige Lüge war?

**Pairing**: Lucius/ Narzissa

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating: **kein Rating

**Beta:** Mein Herz, Danke das du immer für mich da bist

**Anmerkungen: 1)** Haha wer hätte das gedacht, mal was ganz anderes von mir... Aber ich finde, Narzissa hat diese Story verdient, nachdem ich sie in „mein wahres Ich" so fies dargestellt habe. Eigentlich mag ich sie ja...

**2)** Gugi hat mal gesagt das man mich in meinen Storys wiederfinden kann. Als es mir richtig dreckig ging, hab ich meine Storys rausgekramt und sie durchgeschaut. Was soll ich sagen - sie hat Recht. So auch hier.

Meine Mama sagt immer, sie hat meinen Vater einmal geliebt, sonst hätte sie keine Kinder mit ihm bekommen. Das glaube ich ihr.

Liebe kann leicht zu Abhängigkeit führen.

**_Ich widme diese Story den Frauen, die trotz allem „lieben"_**

**Das große Erwachen**

(Annett Louisan + JKR)

_by Kylyen_

„Bella!" Ihre Stimme war verzehrt, man konnte ihr die Nervosität förmlich ansehen. „Hilf mir doch mal!"

Narzissa Black stand vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Ankleidezimmer und zupfte an dem hellen cremefarbenen Hochzeitskleid herum. Heute endlich würde es soweit sein.

Ihre Schwester betrat das Zimmer. „Ziss, hast du es endlich?", fragte sie sichtlich genervt.

„Sind schon alle da?", fragte Narzissa und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.

„Der ganze verdammte Saal ist voll, er platz fast aus allen Nähten. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch lange warten werden. Also sieh zu!" Mit einem Knallen, welches Narzissa zusammenzucken ließ, fiel die Tür hinter ihrer Schwester ins Schloss. Sie war wieder alleine.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe! Ich wünschte Andromeda wäre hier.", sagte sie laut. Solange niemand im Raum war, würde es ihr auch niemand übel nehmen. Seit ihre zweite Schwester Andromeda mit dem muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks weggelaufen war, wurde ihr Name in diesem Hause nicht mehr erwähnt. Trotzdem vermisste Narzissa sie schrecklich. Sie war ganz anders als Bellatrix. Freundlicher, wärmer und zu gerne hätte Narzissa mit jemanden wie Andromeda gesprochen. Sie hätte ihr zugehört, hätte ihre Hand gehalten. Sie hätte ihr Kraft gegeben, alleine durch ihre Person.

Bellatrix schaffte es ja nicht einmal ihr bei diesem verdammten Kleid zu helfen! Seufzend zog Narzissa ihren Zauberstab und mit einem kleinen Schlenker weitete sie die Taille. Vorsichtig strich sie über ihren Bauch. Sie würden es nicht mehr lange geheim halten können.

Schließlich war sie fertig. Sie stand noch immer vor dem hohen Spiegel und musterte sich eingehend. Ihr Gesicht zart geschminkt, die Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Das Kleid, ein Traum aus heller Seide.

Plötzlich wurde vehement an die Tür gepocht. Die Stimme, die durch die Tür drang, klang gedämpft, trotzdem war der wütende Unterton deutlich heraus zu hören.

„Bist du soweit, Narzissa? Was treibst du denn so lange? Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy noch wesentlich länger warten wird!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters wirkte gereizt.

Ja, er würde sicher nicht mehr lange warten. Narzissa atmete tief durch und war froh, dass ihr Vater nicht ins Ankleidezimmer treten würde. Dieses war nur den Damen vorbehalten.

Sie wusste was dieser Tag für ihren Vater bedeutete. Malfoy würde einen guten Schwiegersohn abgeben. Für ihren Vater war es eine Schande gewesen, dass er nur Töchter bekommen hatte - und keinen Erben, der den Namen weiter tragen würde. Insgeheim gab er ihrer Mutter die Schuld dafür, das wusste Narzissa.

Bella war nur so kaltherzig, weil sie die Älteste der Schwestern war und die Erste in der Erbfolge. Sie war von Anfang an von ihrem Vater darauf gedrillt worden. Doch auch sie würde den Namen Black nicht weiter tragen.

Ja, Malfoy würde warten…

Narzissa schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse, die schließlich dazu geführt hatten, dass sie hier stand. Na ja, an die Ereignisse die eingefädelt wurden.

Sie hatte stets getan was ihre Eltern von ihr verlangten. Sie hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, um die best mögliche Partie zu machen. Was sie dabei gefühlt hatte, hatte niemanden interessiert.

_Ich tat sehr viel Stoff in mein Dekoltee,  
pflegte meine Haut und mein Renomee.  
Ich hab mich benommen, so als hätte ich Stil,  
noch ein Schlückchen Sekt, ach bitte nich so viel.  
Ich hab mich bemalt, damit du mich siehst  
Ich hab mich geaalt, wie ein kleines Biest  
Ich war die blonde Elfe mit gesenktem blick,  
doch das war nur ein Trick,  
damit ich dich krieg'._

Sie hatte ihn bekommen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, vor der Ihr Vater wartete und harkte sich bei ihm unter. Dann trat sie vor Malfoy. Hier stand sie also und hatte all das erreicht, zu dem man sie erzogen hatte. Lucius Malfoy war jung und gut aussehend, sein blondes Haar glänzte in der Sonne. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und nur wer ihn so gut kannte wie sie, wusste, dass es aufgesetzt war. Die Kälte in seinen Augen blieb.

_Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du mich liebst  
ganz genauso wie ich wirklich bin  
und mir all' meine albernen Macken vergibst,  
meine Fehler, jetzt verdammt,  
nimm' sie hin_.

**10 Jahre später:**

„Draco Lucius Malfoy. Komm sofort hierher, ich verlange eine Erklärung!" Es war ein geziemter Ruf und doch wusste sie, dass der Tag wieder schlimm enden würde. Der Unterton in Lucius Stimme wies darauf hin, dass ihr Sohn sich auf Schläge gefasst machen musste. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und trotzdem versuchte sie es wieder.

„Lucius bitte, er ist doch noch ein Kind. Er hat es sicher nicht gewollt."

„Er ist ein Malfoy und er hat sich so zu verhalten! Oder möchtest du mir etwas anderes sagen?" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Er wusste genau wie er sie treffen konnte.

Narzissa prallte bei dieser Aussage zurück. Wie konnte er ihr so etwas unterstellen? Er war der Erste gewesen, der Erste und Einzige.

„Ich…"

„Versuch es gar nicht erst. Diese Ehe ist doch nichts anderes als ein einziger Schein. Wenn deine Familie nicht gegen die Beseitigung dieses Balges gewesen wäre, dann würden wir heute nicht hier stehen."

Narzissa traten die Tränen in die Augen, trotzdem war sie starr. Sie hatte eine gute Erziehung genossen, weswegen sie jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen würde. Trotzdem tobte es in ihrem Inneren. Ihre größte Angst war, dass Draco etwas von diesem Gespräch mitbekommen würde. In ihrer Brust zog sich ihr Herz zusammen.

Sie hatten so viel getan, um es zu vertuschen. Als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie empfangen hatte, war sie zu ihrer Mutter gegangen, aus Angst, dass dies alles kaputt machen würde. Doch ihre Mutter war begeistert gewesen. Und ihr Vater erst. Mit diesem Druckmittel konnte die Familie Black die Familie Malfoy an sch binden. Die Malfoys hatten ein Vermögen geboten, wenn sie die Schwangerschaft abbrechen würde. Doch ihr Vater hatte in dieser Verbindung etwas gewittert, was ihm mehr Wert gewesen war, als alles andere und besonders das Glück seiner Tochter.

Die Öffentlichkeit glaubte, dass alles aus reiner Liebe entstanden war. Erst die Heirat und kurz darauf die Schwangerschaft. Narzissa hatte auf Malfoy Manor entbunden und es hatte Lucius Vater eine Menge Geld gekostet, die Geburtsurkunde fälschen zu lassen, damit alles so aussah, als hätte Narzissa das Kind erst 11 Monate nach der Hochzeit bekommen.

Draco Lucius Malfoy lebte mit einer großen Lüge, doch nicht einmal er wusste davon.

Narzissa gab sich die größte Mühe, um der Familie Malfoy gerecht zu werden. Die Öffentlichkeit vergötterte sie. Doch sie hatte es Lucius Eltern nie Recht machen können und damit war eines von Anfang an vorprogrammiert. Auch für Lucius würde sie immer das unreife Ding sein. Sie würde es ihm nie Recht machen können, ob es in der Öffentlichkeit war, oder zu Hause hinter verschlossenen Türen.

Zu viele Macken, die nicht auszubügeln waren. Nicht geeignet für die gehobene Gesellschaft. Unreif und nicht geschliffen. Nicht edel genug. Und nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie dem dunklen Lord diente, konnte die Familie Malfoy besänftigen. Sie würde auch ihm niemals gerecht werden. Dies war der einzige Punkt, in dem Narzissa hinter der Meinung ihrer Schwiegereltern stand. Auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte.

Narzissa und Lucius? Sie waren das perfekte Ehepaar. Gern geladene Gäste. Immer fröhlich und reizend. Sie, die zurückhaltende High-Society Frau und er, der erfolgreiche Geschäftsmann. Sie ging auf jede seiner Bedürfnisse ein und er doch sicher auch, oder?

_Hab' nich viel gesagt, damit man dich hört.  
Hab' nich laut gelacht, nur falls es dich stört.  
Du hast viel erzählt, ich tat interessiert,  
dabei hab ich kaum was davon kapiert.  
Ich hab dich verführt, so als hätt' ich Lust,  
dabei ganz bewusst nich zu selbstbewusst.  
Ich hab mich verrenkt unter deinem zelt  
und hab so getan,  
als ob es mir gefällt._

Doch eigentlich war das Kind der Grund weswegen sie nun zusammen waren. Narzissa hatte dieses Kind immer gewollt, vom ersten Moment, als sie erfuhr, dass sie empfangen hatte. Denn sie hatte einen großen und fatalen Fehler in diesem „Spiel" begangen.

Sie hatte sich verliebt.

_Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du mich liebst,  
ganz genauso wie ich wirklich bin  
und mir all' meine albernen Macken vergibst,  
meine Fehler, jetzt verdammt,  
nimm' sie hin._

**10 Jahre später:**

Narzissa Malfoy strich sich die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie musste mit der Mode gehen und momentan waren dunkle Haare einfach angesagt. Auch wenn sie sich fragte, wie lange das noch gehen würde. Auch sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste.

Sie griff nach der Schublade ihres kleinen Schminktisches und zog die Karte, die sie heute per Eule bekommen hatte, heraus.

_Hiermit geben wir feierlich unsere Verlobung bekannt._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy und Liane Gregors._

Sie drehte die Karte herum und strich zärtlich über die Rückseite.

_Liebe Mutter,_

_wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns heute besuchen kommen würdest. Liane und ich geben auf Grund unserer Verlobung eine kleine Party. Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe, wenn du nicht da bist._

_Liane würde sich auch freuen!_

_Ich hab dich lieb,_

_Draco_

Vielleicht konnte sie heute aus dem Hause gehen? Lucius kümmerte es sowieso nicht wo sie ihre Zeit verbrachte.

Das Ziehen in der Brust ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es war in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorgekommen und sie wusste, dass sie sich schonen musste. Trotzdem ging sie, um mit Lucius zu sprechen.

„Lucius ich würde heute gerne…" Er hörte ihr nicht zu, das merkte sie, kaum das sie die ersten Worte gesprochen hatte.

„Ja, ja, geh und tu irgendwas, um die Leute zu beeindrucken." Mit einer hektischen Handbewegung winkte er sie aus dem Raum, als wäre sie ein lästiges Insekt.

Narzissa zuckte unter den lieblosen Worten Lucius zusammen. Seit der dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, gab sich ihr Mann immer verbitterter. Natürlich wurde der schöne Schein nach außen hin gewahrt. Doch selbst Draco hatte irgendwann mitbekommen, welch schlechte Stimmung im Hause Malfoy herrschte. Es hatte nicht mehr lange gedauert und es war zu den ersten Streits gekommen. Und bei Leibe, es hatte mehr als nur einen Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn gegeben.

So war es sogar dazu gekommen, dass Lucius Draco an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass er der einzige Grund gewesen wäre, weswegen er und seine Mutter zusammen wären. Das war für Narzissa zuviel gewesen. Sie war zusammen gebrochen und erst viel später aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht. Die Ärzte waren gegangen, aber die Diagnose hielt sich trotzdem weiter im Raum. Narzissa hatte ein schwaches Herz. Eine Tatsache, die man ihrem starken Leben nie zugetraut hätte.

Draco hatte an ihrem Bett gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Von Lucius fehlte jede Spur. Sie hatten lange geredet. Draco war ein guter Junge und Narzissa war so froh, dass wenigstens etwas in ihrem Leben gut gegangen war. Der Stolz ihres Daseins.

Draco war ausgezogen sobald er siebzehn wurde. Der Öffentlichkeit war dies Recht. Die Zeitungen schoben es auf das rebellische Teenagerleben. Das eine Familienkrise dahinter stehen könnte, der Gedanke kam keinem. Auch das er enterbt wurde hatte die Öffentlichkeit nicht mitbekommen.

Ihr Sohn hatte entgegen aller Vermutungen seitens seiner Schulfreunde, welche ihn immer in den Schuhen seines Vaters gesehen hatten, den Beruf des Auroren im Ministerium gewählt. Dort hatte er auch Liane kennen gelernt und so den größten Streit mit seinem Vater verursacht.

Schweren Herzens ging Narzissa diesen Abend, sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Mutter!"

Als Draco die Haustüre öffnete und Narzissa davor stehen sah, fiel ihr Sohn ihr um den Hals. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass dieses vollkommen untypische Malfoyverhalten ihm gut stand. Ja, ihr Sohn war schon etwas Besonderes.

Während sie also hier und dort Hände schüttelte, sich mit den Gästen unterhielt, Glückwünsche entgegen nahm und ein langes Gespräch mit Liane führte, wurde ihr bewusst wie gut sie daran getan hatte, sich ein einziges Mal gegen Lucius durchzusetzen - und zwar bei der Wahl von Dracos Schule. Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco auf Durmstrang niemals solch eine Entwicklung gemacht hätte. Besonders da sie Severus als Dracos Paten gewählt hatte. Severus war ihr noch aus Schultagen ein guter Freund gewesen. Lucius hatte nur zugestimmt, weil der Zaubertränkelehrer angeblich ein treuer Spion des dunklen Lords war. Eine Annahme, die sich später als falsch erwiesen hatte.

Draco hatte Freunde gefunden, zu denen unter anderem ein gewisser Harry Potter zählte. Aber auch andere die ihn jetzt, wo er enterbt worden war, beistanden. Tja und Liane?

Sie war der Grund für diese Enterbung gewesen, denn sie war muggelstämmig. Doch war sie auch ein herzensguter Mensch und Narzissa gewann sie sofort lieb. Sie wusste, dass Draco die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Und Liane und Draco liebten sich wirklich.

Als sie an diesem Abend heimkehrte, wartet Lucius im Vorraum auf sie.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

„Ich… war bei einer Freundin."

Die Ohrfeige sah sie nicht kommen. Nie zuvor hatte ihr Mann die Hand gegen sie erhoben.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Ich habe dies in deinem Zimmer gefunden!" Er hielt ihr die Einladung Dracos direkt vor die Augen.

Woher hatte er sie? Hatte sie die Karte nicht wieder gut weggeschlossen?

Plötzlich platze in Narzissa der Knoten, der jahrelang ihre Gefühle gefesselt hatte. Das Ziehen ihrer Brust ignorierte sie.

„Und wenn schon, Lucius! Ich habe es so satt, dir ständig alles Recht machen zu müssen! Ich habe auch Gefühle! Und ich lasse mir nicht meinen Sohn wegnehmen. Ich…"

Die zweite Ohrfeige sah sie ebenfalls nicht kommen, aber sie schallte in ihr weiter. Lucius griff sie an der Schulter und zog sie nah zu sich heran.

„Merke dir eines, Frau! Nicht einmal du hast das Recht, so zu mir zu sprechen."

_Ich hab mich gefärbt. Ich hab mich gebräunt.  
Ich hab doof geguckt, immer schön verträumt.  
Als einzige Lasche, zwischen all den schnallen  
hab ich mich verstellt,  
um dir zu gefallen_

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sie kraftvoll von sich.

Das Ziehen in ihrer Brust hatte sich nach der zweiten Ohrfeige in ein Reißen verwandelt. Wie sie so rückwärts taumelte, fragte sie sich, ob es ihr Herz war, welches zersprang, weil ihr erst jetzt klar wurde, dass Lucius sie niemals lieben würde, sie nie geliebt hatte.

Sie prallte wuchtig an die Wand und rutsche an ihr hinab. Da wurde ihr bewusst, dass es wirklich ihr Herz war. Es hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

_Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du mich liebst  
ganz genauso wie ich wirklich bin  
und mir all' meine albernen Macken vergibst  
meine Fehler, jetzt verdammt,  
nimm' sie hin._

Draco hatte sie so oft beschworen zu gehen, doch das hatte sie nicht gekonnt. Zu sehr hing sie an ihrem Mann. Zu sehr liebte sie ihn.

Und so waren dies auch ihre letzten Worte.

„Ich liebe dich"

Doch Lucius hörte sie nicht, er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war gegangen. Nichts davon ahnend, dass er seine Frau sterbend zurückließ.

-----------------

Draco Malfoy stand am offenen Grab seiner Mutter. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und verweint. Liane war bei ihm und hielt seine Hand. Sie hatten sich nicht von Lucius Worten vertreiben lassen. Draco hatte ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, dass auch wenn er enterbt wäre, Narzissa noch immer seine Mutter war.

Da die beiden ihren Disput in der Öffentlichkeit austrugen, bekamen erstmals andere von den „Unstimmigkeiten" zwischen ihnen mit. Und die Schlagzeilen würden noch Tage später die Klatschpresse füllen.

Nun war alles vorbei. Die Trauergemeinde löste sich auf und Draco reagierte nicht auf jeweilige Beileidsbekundungen. Zu weit war er durch seine eigene Trauer von seiner Umwelt abgeschnitten. Erst als sein Vater ihm im vorbeigehen anrempelte, holte dies ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Er griff nach dem Arm seines Vaters und hielt ihn so zurück. Lucius drehte sich zu ihm und es war ein beeindruckendes Bild, wie sich Vater und Sohn gegenüber standen. Draco vereinte die Macht seines Vaters und die Schönheit seiner Mutter in einer Person.

„Was willst du noch?", spuckte ihm sein Vater entgegen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass kein Gespräch etwas bringen würde. Trotzdem musste er diese Worte loswerden.

„Sie hat dich geliebt und du hast sie mit Füssen getreten. Du hast sie nicht verdient gehabt!"

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Vater am Grab seiner Mutter stehen. Draco hatte abgeschlossen, auch wenn der Tod seiner Mutter stets eine gewisse Leere in ihm hinterlassen würde.

Und Lucius stand noch lange dort, alleine auf dem Friedhof. Die Worte seines Sohnes sollten ihn nie mehr wieder loslassen.

**The End.**

**Danke!**


End file.
